


Orphan

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, werecoyote!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek smells the coyote before he sees him. He doesn’t have a pack—at least not one that Derek can sense—and he isn’t aware of the werewolf's presence until Derek is on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> For Mulder200 who asked for: Werewolf Derek/Coyote Stiles Mates First Time Knotting
> 
> This was originally posted on Tumblr, but this version has been beta read by the lovely [Naemi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naemi).

Derek smells the coyote before he sees him. He doesn’t have a pack—at least not one that Derek can sense—and he isn’t aware of the werewolf's presence until Derek is on him. 

“What are you doing here?” he snarls over the interloper’s shoulder. 

The coyote whirls around, amber eyes widening in surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

But the words fade into a dull buzz in Derek’s ears. Standing before him is the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. His wolf whines inside him, pawing at his chest, urging Derek to take, claim, mate. 

“Are you okay?” The coyote asks. 

Derek shakes his head. “You’re gorgeous,” is what comes out of his mouth. 

The coyote—pup, really—cocks his head to the side and a smile climbs across his face. There’s dirt smeared on one cheek and across the bridge of his nose, and all Derek wants to do is take him home, clean him up, and show him what it means to be loved. 

So he does.

The pup—Stiles, he calls himself—comes willingly. He tells Derek the rest of his pack was killed by hunters. Derek shares that his was, too. They’re both orphans, and something tightens in Derek’s chest at that thought.

He lays the pup out on his bed, freshly scrubbed and pink from his bath. “Have you ever done this before?” he asks, exhaling a hot stream of breath over Stiles’ exposed throat. 

“No.” His reply is little more than a whisper. 

Derek mouths a wet line down the coyote’s body, stopping to lavish a generous amount of attention on Stiles’ cock. After a while, he hitches the pup’s legs over his shoulders to get at the center of his heat. Stiles yips in pleasure at the first lap of Derek’s tongue, and finally releases his beast. Amber eyes meet electric blue, and Derek steadies Stiles with firm hands on his hips, careful to keep his claws away from the delicate skin, even though he knows it would heal in seconds. 

Only when Stiles is panting with pleasure does Derek replace his tongue with his cock. “Push back against me,” he whispers around his fangs and into Stiles’ mouth. 

Kissing is awkward like this, but they manage. Derek makes sure to get Stiles off before he knots him. The coyote gets tighter around his cock, but at least he goes pliant in Derek’s arms after his orgasm. With nothing else to anchor himself, Derek digs his claws into the pillows on either side of Stiles’ head. 

Stiles takes his knot with little more than a sigh. 

Finally locked together, Derek maneuvers them so he’s spooned up behind his mate. Neither of them have to be alone, anymore. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
